Requiem for the Living Copy-Nin
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Kakashi thinks he has finally reached the end of his shinobi career when he is about to hand the Hokage mantle over to Naruto. But fate seems to have different things in store when he finds himself in a past similar yet unlike his own.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Requiem for the Living Copy-Nin

Date Written: 7/13/19-7/14/19

Date Posted: 7/14/19

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Description: Kakashi thinks he has finally reached the end of his shinobi career when he is about to hand the Hokage mantle over to Naruto. But fate seems to have different things in store when he finds himself in a past similar yet unlike his own.

* * *

"He's waking up."

"I can't believe I let this happen. I should have known he would be a target."

"Minato, you have done your best."

Kakashi blinked and immediately grimaced from the light straight above his bed. Despite his grogginess, he was able to recognize his former teacher as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade arranged around his position, looking on in concern.

Jiraiya, noticing Kakashi's alert state, grinned and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Nice to see you awake, kid."

_Nice to see you alive._

Something strange was definitely going on here. He tried to think back to what might have landed him in the hospital, but his mind was coming up blank. The last thing he remembered was passing the Hokage hat to Naruto in the official ceremony, then…nothing.

Kakashi eased himself up onto his elbows.

Minato placed a hand on his arm. "Easy there, you've been through a lot."

This reality, the pieces were not adding up. Kakashi racked his brain, but there was like a fog preventing him from seeing the problem.

"He should be fully recovered by tomorrow," Tsunade stated. "I have to go see some other patients." She glanced at him one last time before leaving the room. "And Jiraiya, take better care of him next time. Minato feels guilty, but you were the one who let this happen."

Jiraiya, suitably chastised, changed the subject. "Why don't we let the kid rest, eh Hokage? I got some information to share with you in the hallway."

"Alright." Minato gave one last pat on Kakashi's arm. "Get better, okay?"

They shuffled out and Kakashi took the opportunity to further assess his situation. Still, nothing was coming to him, but there had to be a clue back at his apartment. He hopped up, wincing at a sudden flare of pain that traveled up his right leg. He was about to go out the window, when he noticed that Minato and Jiraiya had not gone far. A little bit of eavesdropping wouldn't hurt.

"They're not going to stop. It's just like I feared. Once you became the Hokage, they started looking for any way to strike at you. The kid will never be safe."

"I will assign more guards."

"You're already stretched thin as it is. Plus, the guard who let them get away, I'm not entirely sure he tried his best. It rubs them, having to guard the son of the White Fang."

Minato sighed. "What else can I do?"

A pause. "He can complete his training. The kid actually did a good job of fighting them off, despite being a civilian. Once Iwa realizes the kid is no longer an easy target, they most likely will give up entirely."

"He chose to be a civilian. I am not going to force him."

"I know, but at least give him another opportunity. You never know, he might choose differently."

Minato believed they already asked too much of the youth, especially with the war that just ended. To tell a boy that their survival possibly depended upon becoming a killer, what a sad world they lived in.

"…Okay, I will think about it."

Kakashi shook his head. A civilian? He was sure he was a ninja. He tested his chakra coils. Undeveloped, but he could definitely manipulate the flow like a master. Which reminded him, he was also sure he was not a teenager at the time he was retiring from the Hokage position.

Unfortunately, his apartment was as sparse as ever, with the exception of a few traps that did not belong to him but were nonetheless keyed to his signature. No doubt Minato's protection.

There was another source of information, but he intended to use it discreetly. His bedroom would make a good place to sweep for bugs and then summon his dog pack. He crossed the threshold and then did a double-take at the sight of the person sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ah," he stammered, "Kushina-san, what can I do for you?"

"Cut the politeness, Kashi-kun. Minato noticed the second you left that room. He sent me here to retrieve you."

Just as he remembered. Only she could boss you around and sound like she cared at the same time. He scratched the back of his head. "Um, I am not going back?"

She did an exaggerated sigh, and the next second, she had a grip on his arm. "As cute as ever, huh?"

Well, it was worth a try, Kakashi lamented.

"That's okay, dear." Minato had helped himself inside as well. Kakashi began to wonder if anybody knocked around here. "He's a tough young man, as he proved recently. I'll deal with Tsunade if she says anything."

_Wow, that was not in Minato's character at all._

Kushina groaned. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Minato grinned. "But you're so dear to me!"

_That was more like it. Lame but sincere._

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to leave before I throw up."

"I can't be that repugnant, right Kakashi?" Minato inquired once she left. "How are you feeling?"

Kakashi shrugged. His leg was not hurting as much.

Minato seemed to take a moment to consider what he was about to ask. "Kakashi, I apologize for the other night. I should have protected you better."

"Sensei," Kakashi interjected, and Minato frowned. "Everything is in the past." _Literally._

"I am glad to hear you say that, but unfortunately, it's not true. Those people could be back, and while I will certainly increase your security, it doesn't feel like enough, if you know what I mean. You're very precious to me. Which is why," and he began to pace, "I am offering you a choice. You can either keep doing what you've been doing, living as a civilian, or I will let you rejoin the ninja forces. It is entirely up to you. Don't feel pressured either way."

"Yes," Kakashi instantly replied. Truthfully, he had always entertained ideas about what life would have been like if he hadn't been a ninja. For a moment there after his father's death, he had seriously considered it. But it was all he had. For that reason, it was always going to be a no-brainer.

Minato stuttered, "Wow, that was…um, okay? Are you sure about this?"

Kakashi nodded furiously.

"I guess then, meet me at Training Ground 47 at 6 o'clock tomorrow. You remember where that is, right?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"That reminds me!" And Minato pulled out a box of dango. "This is for you. Don't eat too much! You know how full stomachs can wreck you while training."

Kakashi graciously accepted the gift. Things were beginning to feel less abnormal now. Although there was the lingering suspicion in the back of his mind that maybe there had been a good reason he had not chosen to be a ninja. But that was just being paranoid.

The next morning while Kakashi got ready, he considered how Minato seemed to want to get him training as soon as possible. He only just got out of the hospital and there were still a few sore spots. He massaged his left shoulder. The only explanation was that this kidnapping business was worse than he thought.

Back when he was this young, he still arrived on time everywhere. But he just couldn't make himself go back to that way. He and Obito would just have to arrive late together. That is if Obito was a part of this strange delusion of his.

As predicted, Minato was there waiting on him, a concerned look on his face. Rin and Obito were there as well looking bored.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Minato wondered. "It's not like you to be late. I was worried something happened to you."

Kakashi wanted to roll his eyes. _Not likely with that Special Ops that's always trailing me._

"Let me introduce you to your new teammates."

Both students were now paying especial attention to him, which Kakashi was not used to.

"This is Obito. He's going to be the group leader. And this is Rin. She has a lot of medic skills. They will be responsible for bringing you up to snuff." Minato turned to them. "Kakashi is a chunin just like you two. You may or may not have heard he was the youngest chunin ever before Itachi came along and broke that record. I expect everyone to get along, do you get that, Obito? This would go a long way in proving you are ready to be a jonin. Training a new recruit and leading a team is a great responsibility."

"I understand, Sensei."

"Alright then, I will let you three at it. Kakashi, I may be the Hokage, but you are welcome in my office anytime."

Kakashi watched as Minato disappeared over the hill back to his more important duties.

"Chunin, eh?" Obito grinned. "At least you won't be holding us back too much." Rin playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"He means, welcome to the team, Kakashi." Rin had to admire his aloof stance. He seemed so…chill.

Obito began again, "Normally group leaders would take this opportunity to see just where your skills lie. But I am not a normal leader. The first order of business is to go get ramen!"

He laughed while Rin sighed.

_Funny how some things stay the same._

They did a series of C-ranked missions. Nothing too difficult. Kakashi let Obito handle the majority of the combat and also one hundred percent of the decisions. He wanted to see just how Obito turned out without the influence of Madara. The conclusion was that Obito was very competent, and he didn't mean fighting-wise. To be honest, that was still Obito's weak point, probably from the fact that there was no legendary Uchiha elder offering to teach him.

But Obito made up for it in other ways. He made wise decisions. His and Rin's teamwork was top notch. And gradually Kakashi found himself integrating into that same system, despite it not being his usual approach. They preferred a slow but steady choke the enemy tactic, while he had always gone for the precision strike.

At last they received their first B-ranked mission, but Obito did not rejoice for long. For Minato was not to let Kakashi out of the village so soon. Instead they would be a training aid for another team. A Special Ops team led by Itachi.

Minato explained, "I am doing this in order to determine what caliber of team they are. I need to see for myself in a controlled setting. It also gives me an opportunity to see how far you three have come. So far I have to admit I've been very impressed." _If a little concerned by how quiet Kakashi was all the time. _He wondered just how traumatic the kidnapping experience had been. He would order the boy to see a counselor after this.

"Fine, Sensei," Obito groaned. "We'll take part in this little exercise of yours. But don't come crying to me if we defeat that team and embarrass your little Special Ops outfit."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. Wow, he had forgotten just how cocky Obito had been. It also made him a little nervous, if Obito took too many risks against this team, he might end up getting himself seriously injured. Kakashi felt compelled to protect his two teammates.

"That's a risk I am willing to take, Obito," Minato replied good-naturedly. "Did I also mention this will take place in the Forest of Death?"

* * *

Thus far, his team had been holding out well. Mostly because they were relying on a controlled retreat strategy. They were losing, but at least they were losing slowly.

"They're trying to corner us against the giant boulder section!" Obito yelled.

Rin nodded, "We will have to take a stand eventually."

Kakashi couldn't talk. He was too focused on his breathing. Having not been a ninja all these years, his body had a lot of work ahead of it. Nonetheless, he had managed to actually assist his team by laying a bunch of non-lethal traps, unique to him and his thirty years of experience. More than a few had gone off. He wondered just how annoyed the Special Ops would be by the time they caught up to them.

"Alright, we will take a stand here," Obito asserted. "Rin, you hide and get ready to lay some genjutsu. Kakashi, lay as many traps as you can. I am going to be the decoy. I am counting on you two!"

Kakashi did as he was told, this time, setting the traps to incapacitate. He figured if they didn't learn by now, they shouldn't be Special Ops. Just as he got done setting the fifth one, a kunai impaled him in the side of the head, and then poof! A log replaced him.

_Oldest trick in the book,_ Kakashi grimaced, and also the one he had made his bread and butter.

Meanwhile Obito seemed to be locked in a fight with Itachi, while the third Special Ops member was searching for Rin. Kakashi knew he need to back up Obito, but then a kick seemed to come out of nowhere. Kakashi dodged but he found himself on the defensive. The opponent's moves were none too special, but his body was not capable of moving fast enough to reverse the inertia of the fight. _Come on, Kakashi, I can't lose this quickly,_ he thought.

Then an idea came to him, and Obito wasn't going to like it, but it'd make for some fun. Kakashi gradually guided their fight over to Obito's where he failing fast against such a prodigy as Itachi.

Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye for his opportunity, and then he saw it. He body-flickered right in front of Obito just as Itachi was in the middle of striking. Itachi's face was kind of hilarious as he then redirected his attack at the newest addition to the fight.

Fortunately, Kakashi was already in the process of avoiding the blow, but this whole maneuver depended on what Obito chose to do next. Would he see this as an opportunity to gang up on Itachi, looking for glory, or would he address the Special Ops member Kakashi left vulnerable to attack? Obito didn't disappoint. The abandoned Special Ops member was still too shocked by Kakashi's suicide move to react to a hard blow to the stomach.

Itachi seemed to recognize Kakashi's talent immediately, and so he backed off a couple feet, intending to end the fight with his expert genjutsu, but Kakashi was already ahead of him. In a sense, he was cheating, but if it would get Minato off his back, then he was all for it.

"Raiton: Shiden!"

As Itachi was caught by the current, Kakashi applied enough chakra to only knock him out. Unfortunately, Itachi lived up to his memories. The Uchiha dissolved into a flock of birds and escaped the brunt of the attack.

"Damn," Kakashi whispered as the edges of his vision flickered. And then he fell hard to the ground.

* * *

"That was one of the most advanced jutsu's I've ever seen, Jiraiya. It reminded me of what I am trying to do with the wind release. Except ten times more refined. He's a genius."

Jiraiya seemed to contemplate for a second. "Yes, it's very strange, isn't it? Almost suspicious."

Minato frowned. "What do you mean?

"I mean, you need to be careful. You kind of put blinders on around this kid. From what you described to me, the chances of him developing such a technique at his age is astronomical. Impossible, actually."

"Well, it drained his chakra completely. I don't think he himself knows quite how to use it yet."

"And that, my friend, is your only consolation. Now," Jiraiya stated, "I will go look into the Iwa situation. I should be back in four weeks or so. Take care of him until then. Oh, and Minato," he added, "Be careful."

The Hokage nodded. "You be careful too."

Kakashi, the whole time, was pretending to be asleep in the hospital bed. It seemed his plan had backfired, like the majority of his plans in life. Instead of relieving attention, he had just attracted a bunch more of it, in this case, of the bad kind.

* * *

**Postscript:**

"Haha! You should've seen Itachi's face. I've never seen him more surprised in my life!"

Rin giggled. "I wish I had been there."

And then Kakashi…I don't even know what to call it, but one moment Itachi was retreating and the next moment he was being shocked by a buttload of purple lighting! Too bad Itachi did his weird bird thing."

"Yeah, but you have to remember he's a jonin. I am surprised we did as well as we did," Rin acknowledged.

"Well, what do you expect with me as leader? We will be the greatest team ever, just you wait!"

* * *

Favorite line: _He and Obito would just have to arrive late together._

**THNKS 4 READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

Date Written: 7/15/19

Date Posted: 7/15/19

Kakashi slipped out of the hospital early once again. It was rather easy. They apparently had not taken to tying him down yet like in the parallel days of his youth. Oh well, eventually, they will learn.

His teammates were worried about him for all of one afternoon, but he proved he was good to go, and so they began training in earnest. Of course, Obito wanted to learn that cool purple jutsu, but to be honest, as much as Kakashi now liked him, there was a measure of caution in teaching him such a dangerous technique. Did this Obito harbor the same kind of darkness inside? Would all it take was one traumatic incident, which every shinobi is bound to encounter, to send him over the edge?

So Kakashi decided to compromise and simply worked on increasing Obito's control over his lightning affinity. Rin was looking for some training from him too. She liked all the traps he set, and she said it would be a great defense around field medicine sites. He obliged her, and Obito paid attention as well. No prankster could resist traps, after all.

Kakashi himself knew that the thing he needed to work on this most was his physical strength and agility. The speed would come with more sparring. He spent the next month getting him into passable condition, but he needed an edge just like when he was an adult. And there was one ultimate way to accomplish that. People would look at him crazy, but it was better than being looked on as a coward for dropping the shinobi way. So on the thirty-first day:

"Gai! I challenge you!"

A hush fell over the bar. Shinobi in the Leaf village started drinking early. It was only four in the afternoon, but Kakashi recognized a lot of people who would've been his longtime chunin and jonin peers.

Gai silently stood up from where he had been telling Asuma how he so looked forward to being a jonin-sensei, with Asuma reminding him he had to make jonin first.

Then Gai put on a big smile and proclaimed, "I accept your challenge!" Oh how Gai had waited for this day. He remembered asking his father about the boy named Kakashi so long ago. Gai could tell that this was going to be a fearsome ninja. And then he quit, and Gai understood why. But it was so disappointing. He was so sure he found his rival. So what good fortune that his rival had come to him!

Immediately, Kakashi felt a little nervous. Perhaps he bit off more than he could chew. The real reason he had done this was to make up for the way he had treated Gai in their younger days. He felt guilty, especially considering how Gai never took offense, and in the end, they were the closest of friends.

"So what shall it be?" Gai asked. "Since you just started up again, I'll let you choose the challenge!"

"Taijutsu," Kakashi stated grimly.

A bunch of whispers started up among the shinobi crowd. Surely, Kakashi had a few screws loose, they mumbled amongst each other. Either that or a death wish.

If Gai's eyes could've shined brighter, they would've. "Very well, time and place?"

"Training ground 3, nine o'clock in the morning."

"Whoosh! My rival, you are back! I must go home and tell my grandmother." And then Gai zipped off, without saying so much as a goodbye.

Rin happened to be at the bar and so she approached Kakashi. Naturally, she had to ask, "Are you sure about this. You know about his skill."

Kakashi shook his head. "That is exactly why I'm sure. The only way to get better is to push yourself."

Rin's eyes fell, and Kakashi immediately sensed the problem. "That doesn't mean you have to have a bunch of deathmatches," he told her. "I once knew a kid who stumbled his way to greatness, just because he never gave up."

Kakashi frowned. "Not saying that you are stumbling, Rin, just that, you should definitely have it in the bag."

Rin smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi."

The fight was attended by the largest crowd of people since Itachi faced off against Shisui in a practice match. At almost the very beginning of the fight, Minato even showed up, along with a grumpy Tsunade, complaining about men and their macho stupidity.

Gai and Kakashi faced each other twenty paces apart. Kurenai offered to be the match referee, and so she stood in the middle, prepared to blow the whistle.

"Alright," she said. "I want a good clean fight. Taijutsu only. Ready? Go!" And then she booked it out of there was fast as she could.

Both Kakashi and Gai decided on an early strike approach and so before the audience could blink they were exchanging blows in the center of the field. A lot of people lost their money after the first minute when Kakashi did not go immediately down. Occasionally, it even looked like Kakashi was winning. But then it was clear who was beginning to tire. Kakashi winced at a fist which landed near his kidney, and he wasn't afraid to admit, he totally skedaddled a foot which was coming for his collar bone.

_I can't keep this up much longer, _he admitted. In the beginning Gai had been testing the waters, but apparently Kakashi had met his standards. Now Gai was going all out.

But there was one way. Chakra could be converted to energy, so that left the only question, where would he find a bunch more chakra?

"Kaimon!"

Instantly, Kakashi's body was refilled with energy and his movements increased twofold.

The audience collectively gasped, while Gai looked on in shock. That shock was quickly replaced by determination however, and he too, shouted, "Kaimon!"

Then the real fight began, the tempo having increased dramatically. You could hear the sound of their fists it seemed over a kilometer away.

Very soon, Kakashi found himself losing steam, and so he did the only logical thing. He upped the ante. "Kyumon!"

"Kyumon!" Gai echoed. Then he proceeded to fight off a ballistic Kakashi. This was even better then he could've imagined. Another opponent to go this all out on. Truly, he had chosen the perfect rival.

Kakashi on the other hand, was not having so much fun anymore. His muscles were beginning to hurt, and he could feel that he was putting too much strain on his bones. He had only ever practiced the first gate consistently, and only when he had some privacy. Two gates was pushing it, but at the moment, that didn't matter, because his competitive nature was beginning to take over.

"Seimon!" he cried.

Unfortunately, Gai redefined the ante when he simply skipped to the fourth gate, bypassing the gate of life entirely. "Shomon!"

The fight did not last long after that. Kakashi, knowing when he was outmatched, deferred the victory to Gai. A crowd of shinobi swarmed them both, saying how that was the most awesome match they've ever experienced. Kakashi could even see some respect in a few ninjas' eyes that once held only contempt for him.

He and Gai went to shake hands when both of them started cramping tremendously, falling to their butts and massaging their muscles for dear life.

Tsunade from her perch above the field in the lookout tower, simply sighed. She would have to give a stern talking to that boy. He was finding himself in the hospital too much.

* * *

"Three gates, huh," Tsunade remarked to Minato as that sat in her office, discussing the latest events. "I mean, I always knew that boy Gai was a nut, but Kakashi too?"

Minato shook his head. "Gai says he didn't show him. He couldn't have been self-taught, could he?"

Tsunade smirked. "The answer to that is a resounding 'no.' An amateur using one gate would be enough to shred most of their muscles, let alone three. Kakashi in there, is mostly okay, just strained. He did it efficiently, which is the strangest part."

"Who could've been teaching Kakashi all this advanced stuff? I mean, never before seen jutsu's, the eight gates, what surprise is he going to throw at me next? And if he could've done this stuff the whole time, how did he let that Iwa team take him?"

"Well," Tsunade shrugged, while lighting up a cigar, "Why don't you just ask him?"

Minato nodded. But it was a conversation he was not looking forward to. He had tried to impress upon Kakashi that he understood and that it didn't matter since the day he chose to become a civilian. He was one of the only ones there for Kakashi. And now to begin suspecting him of something? How would that affect him?

In the end, Minato chickened out. He figured he would just let time tell. And maybe even, Kakashi would open up on his own. He let the team go on a few real missions B-ranked missions, usually just to help fortify one of the "hot" border stations. They completed quite a few C-ranks within at the next village over. Obito was flying high, but you could tell he wanted more. Unfortunately, Minato feared that soon there would indeed be more.

"Jiraiya, so glad to see you back."

"Happy to be back, my friend. I bring good news and I bring terrible news."

Minato sighed and leaned back in his Hokage chair. "Let's start with the good news."

"It turns out Iwa has no real plans of antagonizing us. They're still weak from the war, and they're not about to let their bitterness against you outweigh the wisdom of rebuilding their strength. Their academy is still thirty-three percent down. They know they are in no position to make a move. So Kakashi, given his displayed abilities, should be safe for now. However, that leads to the problem. Iwa is weak. Kumagokure is weak. Heck, even though Suno is supposed be our allies, there's rumours over there."

"Rumors of what?" Minato frowned.

Jiraiya leaned forward. "They are all united by one fact: Kono is not weak. They feel vulnerable. Even though we haven't made a single move to suggest it, they fear the possibility of us completely dominating the shinobi world."

Minato shoved his papers forward. "Bull-"

"You have to think about it, Minato. You were the deadliest ninja in the third shinobi war by three whole fractions. And then Kono made you Hokage. What kind of message do you think that sent? Then there's the so-called Sannin and the nine-tails. We tried to spread the rumor that the Sarutobi was in no condition to fight, that he was too old. But Onoki is not stupid. He makes sure to mention to the others just what kind of fighting shape the God of Shinobi is in. Plus, there's Itachi who's made a name for himself. And people still remember Shisui. And if you think those two "freaks," Kakashi and Gai, as I already heard them described by their fellow village shinobi, will stay a secret for long, you're sadly mistaken."

Minato growled, "What am I supposed to do? Step down? Is that it?" He was being sarcastic, but then the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded. "I personally killed Danzo. You think that would've been enough to show everyone we're not about to be a bunch of warhawks."

"Unfortunately," Jiraiya replied soberly. "In this matter, the threat of Danzo's shenanigans would've helped."

"I am not about to artificially hamstring my own forces just to make a bunch of people feel safer in their beds at night."

"No, and I am not suggesting that. But while Danzo went about it in the wrong way, he had the right idea. In the end, we are just an individual threat. His root tried to make sure that the villages were always divided. The philosophy being, if a war broke out it would be everyone for themselves, and no one wants that. What we need is a indissoluble ally. And I know who just might fit the bill."

* * *

Minato looked somberly at the team he had gathered. He had argued against himself for days, but in the end, the shinobi in question had improved drastically. They were the best fit for the job, and there was not a legitimate reason to exclude them. Sometimes, he hated being Hokage. Sending people you care about on dangerous missions daily took a chunk out of your soul.

"Welcome to your first debriefing. This will be the most classified missions of your life. And time may tell, your most important." He surveyed the young pupils around him. Rin was the only normal one, standing at attention, a professional look on her face. Itachi was expressionless as usual, his eyes as dead as they've ever been. Obito was practically jumping out of his pants. And Kakashi was staring out the window, hardly paying attention to him.

He sighed internally. The village sure had a talent for finding the weird ones. But he couldn't talk, he reminded himself.

"In two weeks, you will be departing to the Land of Rain. Yes, that Land of Rain, home of the Salamander." He felt a little better when everyone seemed to give a reaction at that piece of news. You won't be going alone," and it seemed they all gave a sigh of relief. Orochimaru will be accompanying you, although you will rarely see him." Suddenly, they were all tense again. Even the mention of his name had that effect on people.

"Your mission will be to secure the hand of friendship from the resistance leader, a young shinobi like yourselves named Yahiko." This might be the biggest gamble in history, he thought. Because if in the end Yahiko succumbed to Hanzo's regime, it'd be an open buffet on the Leaf. But he trusted in Jiraiya's instincts, although Jiraiya wouldn't say what made him so confident. He said Itachi would surely recognize it when he saw it.

"As a result a couple of you will be undergoing deep cover training for the next twelve days, Rin and Obito. Kakashi and Itachi, you will simply undergo a refresher, since you both have experience in these sort of things. After that, for the next eleven days, you will undergo training by the ANBU commander herself. I expect the both of you to come out of the training twice as good as you are now."

Kakashi and Itachi glanced at each other. They hadn't said a word since the training exercise. Kakashi didn't know whether there was a tension or whether the two of them just didn't have anything to talk about.

"Alright, enjoy yourselves tonight, my friends. Because tomorrow, the work begins."

**THNKS 4 READING.**

It'll probably be another week before I update. I want to catch up on some reading.


End file.
